The Sun and The Ocean
by GoldenCaek
Summary: Percy and Apollo fall for one another. Takes place after The Last Olympian.
1. The Sun

_The Sun_

Chapter 1: "The Sun"

Extra information: I have rewritten this first chapter to be more unique and detailed. Please rate and review. Thanks!

* * *

_Apollo, god of the sun, is sitting in his throne room, watching a certain Percy Jackson swordfight with Annabeth. _

Over the summer, Percy had really grew on Apollo. The god would visit quite often, and take him for rides on his sun chariot. Apollo always felt tingly when he was near the demigod. He currently was watching Percy through an Iris Message-like interface. He was watching Percy parry every strike, moving ever so swiftly to attack Annabeth, the sweat on his face glistening in the midday sun.

Apollo sighed. _I'll visit him tonight to take him on a date._ Apollo had an idea. "I _am_ the god of poetry. I'll write him a haiku." he thought to himself. He rose from his seat and left his throne room, closing the door behind them. He continued into his study and sat at his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a writing set. The set had a golden quill, gold and silver sparkles ink, and paper.

He pondered on what to write. _I should write about his kindness, his eyes, and his power over the waters._

Apollo put his quill on the paper and began writing:

"You are important, to me you are a bright pearl, I love you Percy."

Apollo smiled in satisfaction. _This should go along well with my gift. _Apollo slid out of his chair and pocketed the Haiku after he folded it into a heart. He strode into his living quarters and layed back on the couch and watched some movies.

In Camp Half-Blood, Percy was having a sword fight with Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth were both sweating, their bodies moving swiftly as the battle continued. Percy's emerald green eyes darted behind Annabeth, and an idea struck him. He was right near a creek, it was only a couple of feet behind Annabeth. He was swiftly parrying Annabeth's attacks and starting going on the offensive, pushing Annabeth back into the waters. As Percy stepped in the water, Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh.. I see what you're doing!" Annabeth said, in surprise that she didn't realize that Percy led her into the water so he could get the advantage of strength that came with being in water. Percy quickly gained the upper hand, striking Annabeth's sword so hard that she came crashing into the ground in front of the creek. Percy quickly ran and had his sword pointed at her neck. "I win." Percy said smirking. Annabeth got up off the ground, being helped by Percy and rolled her eyes. "Nice job, Seaweed Brain." she said rolling her eyes.

.

Percy suggested that they should go back to camp and make something to eat before night time. As they walked they talked about their recent goings, Percy described Apollo's visits and said he's starting to feel attached to the god.

"Woah.. you like Apollo" Annabeth said in shock. Percy nodded. "I guess you have _very_ good taste Seaweed Brain." she said, winking. Percy turned 3 shades darker than beet red. "I don't like him _only_ for the looks.. he is Apollo!"

"Ah.. okay" Annabeth said, biting into a sandwich.

* * *

_Rate and Review for the next chapter!_

_Gives you some cake._


	2. The Ocean

_The Ocean_

Chapter 2: "The Ocean"

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you for that! :3

* * *

Later on that same day, near dusk, Apollo was in his study folding up the haiku into a heart, and holding a small little white bag containing Percy's gift. The bag was big enough to fit on the palm of his hand. It had golden embroidery reading "Apollo" with a bow and arrow sack picture.

Apollo put the haiku and bag in a drawer and walked to his dressing room. He was searching through his drawers, mumbling "No, not this" and "No, not that." as he inspected articles of clothing. 15 minutes later he decided on a white polo shirt with 2 buttons unbuttoned, skinny jeans, and his custom brand of shoes.

He smoothed his hair out, put on his sunglasses, and walked back to his study and took the haiku and gift out of his drawer. He pocketed them and strode to the front of his house where his chariot laid. It wasn't exactly a chariot, it was a gold painted sportscar! He walked to the car, and hopped in. _I just hope he likes the gift._ Apollo thought as he was riding. It was nearly time to make day into night, so he shut off the sun chariot's glow. He flew for around 10 minutes before landing near the lake in Camp Half-blood.

Apollo teleported to Percy's cabin and said "Hey, Percy." Percy said "Hey, Apollo!" with a big smile. Percy walked in and sat next to Percy, butterflies raging in his stomach. After a bit of silence, Apollo looked at Percy and said "I have a present for you, but first read this." He handed the haiku to Percy and Percy unfolded it. The haiku read:

_You are important, _

_to me you are a bright pearl, _

_I love you Percy._

_~ Apollo_

By the time Percy finished reading it he gave Percy the little white bag he had, and smiled. Percy opened it up and found a golden pearl, shining iridescently in the moonlight coming through the cabin.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Percy was tearing up, and said "I.. I love it.. and.." Percy suddenly kissed Apollo on the cheek and snuggled into the god's warm body.

"I love you too." Percy finished, smiling.

* * *

_Rate and Review for another chapter!_

_Gives you some cake._


	3. The Coral

Chapter 3: The Coral

_The Coral_

* * *

Apollo smiled when the young demigod snuggled into his arms. Apollo, though, had to end it here. He must NOT be late again or hear Zeus's lecture on not being late with the sun chariot or it will be catastrophic.

"Percy.. I must go back to Olympus, I'd love to stay here but I need to run the sun chariot!" Apollo said sadly, his eyes glittering in the moonlight reflected off the ocean waves. _Better yet, staying here would be a __**lot **__better than going back to Olympus. Poseidon will rip me to shreds! Percy's father was really scary!_ Apollo shuddered at that thought.

"Okay, Apollo. You should go." Percy said sincerely, not minding it at all. _I hope my father doesn't overreact!_ Percy thought. Apollo took his sports-chariot/sun-car out into the sun, waving to Percy as he rose and sped off towards New York City.

_In Olympus_ Apollo walked back to his home and went to his bedroom after showering and doing his nighttime cleanup. Before he went to bed, though, he had to attend a meeting with the gods. He strode out of his house, sighing, and went into the meeting pavilion, and sat on his throne of power.

While Zeus was rattling on, Apollo had his head rested on his hand, with a dreamy expression on his face. He wanted to be with Percy forever.. an eternal lover. _Yeah, I'm greedy. I love him. I can't afford to lose him._ Apollo thought, with a little shudder at the thought. "... and Triton will oversee the status of the merpeople… Apollo.. make sure you're not late with the chariot again. Apollo.. Apollo! APOLLO!" Zeus yelled, snapping Apollo out of his dreamy chance immediately. "Wha- wha? Oh.. I won't be late again Lord Zeus.." Apollo muttered, dazed. A little smile cropped up on Zeus' face. Zeus knew the last time Apollo was like this was when he was in utter love with a mortal. This time around, it was true love, Zeus could tell. Zeus knew Apollo visited Camp Half-Blood a lot as of recent… _Uh oh!_ Zeus cackled in his head. Zeus looked between Poseidon and Apollo with a glint in his eyes. Apollo's eyes widened in fear as Poseidon directly turned towards Apollo, with a stone cold look in his eyes.

Of course, Ares, The God of War, had to chime in. "Uh oh.. Apollo might be in it with Poseidon's brat.." he said happily, looking Poseidon straight in the face. Then, the air around the room literally started crackling, and Poseidon said, very darkly, "Apollo.. get your shiny ass over here this instant." as he started walking towards the pavilion's plaza.

Apollo got up and said to himself, _I'm going to be some tasty fish food now!_ "Ye-Yes.., Lord Poseidon?" he said, stuttering.

Poseidon said, unnaturally calm, "IF you even cause my son pain, force him to do anything he doesn't wish. I will personally rip your entrails out, hang them as festive decorations around Atlantis, and make your head a trophy. Do I come across clear?"

"Yes.. Lord Poseidon. I'd never hurt your son." Apollo said. "I love him." Apollo said sincerely. This made Poseidon's lip curl slightly, and he said "Treat him well!"

_I will.. _Apollo promised sincerely.

* * *

_Here is that long awaited chapter! Ooh.. Poseidon is really scary!_

Rate and Review!

_Gives you cake._


	4. The Moon

Chapter 4: The Moon

The Moon

"So.. I had a slight run in with your father." Apollo said to Percy in his cabin. Percy rolled his eyes, but said, seriously, "So, he knows about our relationship. I'm curious about what his threat to you was, however."

Apollo said, unconvincingly, "Oh, there was no threat.." Percy whispered into Apollo's ear, "Tell me, Apollo." This made Apollo tingle throughout his body, and shudder. "He said he'd rip my entrails out and hang them around his city of Atlantis as decorations.." Apollo said, with a look of vulnerability in his eyes. Percy smiled, and saw that Apollo's eyes changed, he gained his confidence.

"So.." Apollo said, smiling evilly with a pillow in his hand. Percy said "What?", but his eyes widened in comprehension when he saw the pillow.. and then.. BOOM, hit straight in the face. A load of feathers came out of the pillow, and Percy had a mouth full of them. Apollo was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe, in which time Percy stuck a whole pile of feather's into Apollo's mouth. Apollo started snorting and sputtering, both laughing so hard that their muscles got really tired..

They were having so much fun. Apollo told stories about his visits to each of the countries of the world. He sang a different type of song and a rhymed a different type of poem for each country. Percy just smiled, most of the times forced, to make Apollo happy. Apollo is also the god of truth. He's never told a lie. So when he said he loved me, he loves me.

Percy and Apollo took a ride around the world again. Apollo beckoned me into his Sun Model X Sports Car and we took a ride around the world. I stepped into the car first, and sat in the thick leather seat that is the passenger seat. Apollo's seat had a drink compartment, music, Hephaestus TV, and a lot more. Once it was time to shine, the brightness came up, and beads of sweat started staining Percy's shirt. The ride was essentially the sun's path around the world, and Percy liked being above Paris. Apollo looked at Percy, sopping wet in his own sweat, and snapped his fingers. His clothes dried and he instantly felt warm. He felt warm in a sun chariot? It wasn't a hot warm, it was a love warm and a nice cozy warmth.

Once the ride was over, Apollo yawned and wrapped his arm around Percy. He whispered, teasingly into Percy's ear, "See you later, sea slug." Percy was about to whip a retort back, but Apollo was already in the sky.

* * *

I like cake and cookies. Sorry for the shortness ;)

Gives you cookies and milk.


End file.
